


Призрак

by Nemhain



Category: Samurai 7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, Gen, POV Kyuuzou
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Борьба Кьюзо за жизнь ради смерти...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Призрак

**Глава первая.**  
  
\- Ты – воин, не достойный уважения, - старческая ругань щедро разбавлена кряхтением.  
\- Ты – слабак, - ненавистью.  
\- Тебе не хватит мужества стать самураем, - и спазматическими хрипами.  
\- Ты – ничтожество. Ты…   
Дед захлебнулся новым приступом влажного кашля, переходящим в предсмертную агонию. И замолк.  
Он умер.  
Старик вечно ругал тринадцатилетнего внука, взявшего в руки меч и после полугода тренировок возомнившего, что без проблем сможет заработать своим умением на жизнь себе и своей семье: деду, бабке и сестре. Но Кьюзо любил его, уважал.  
Старик бил его. Казалось, он ненавидел внука больше бандитов. Даже тех, в которых узнавал знакомых по войне.  
Они жили в небольшом бараке, сваренном из стальных листов. Совсем маленьком. Одна комната пять на три метра, место для очага и куча ветоши, сваленная в одном из углов: единственное, что хоть как-то грело в этой железной коробке. Барак находился рядом с мастерской: механические самураи и разбойники нередко заглядывали в оную подлатать прорехи в стальных доспехах и приделать ещё одну пушку. Бабка мальчишки была лекаркой: весь день бродила по городу, предлагая свои услуги. Иногда ей удавалось заработать этим немного денег на еду. Дед был плотником: до самой смерти он вырезал деревянных кукол, которых продавала его маленькая десятилетняя внучка. Мальчишка помогал ей таскать лоток с ними, защищал, как мог: казалось, каждый прохожий считал своим долгом дать подзатыльник белобрысой худощавой девчонке, обругать за то, что мешается на пути. Многого её брат, конечно, не мог. Но терпеть тоже не привык, а потому смело отвешивал удары взрослым мужчинам. Те только смеялись, били в ответ. Кьюзо запоминал их лица и побои и обещал себе вырасти сильным, чтобы никакая скотина не смела руку поднять на него и его близких.  
А ещё его дед был самураем. Но в середине войны его свалила чахотка. Он думал, что не выкарабкается, но всё же выздоровел. Но когда встал с больничной койки, то понял, что меч поднять уже не сможет. Пришлось вспомнить науку отца, простого ремесленника. Под старость болезнь, так и не покинувшая его полностью, вернулась.  
«Увлечения» внука не могли пройти мимо него. Кьюзо никогда не думал, действительно ли всё, что он делал, было настолько отвратительно деду или своей руганью он пытался предостеречь мальчишку. Теперь быть самураем – слишком опасно и бессмысленно, ведь они никому больше не нужны. Никто уже не верит, что человек может устоять против механических воинов. Но Кьюзо был упрям и из всей старческой ругани он одно за другим извлекал наставления самурая.  
А теперь дед умер.  
Перед смертью он требовал, чтобы ему дали хотя бы столовый нож, и он самовольно закончил свои страдания. Конечно же, никто ничего ему не дал.  
А потому, умирая от удушающего недуга, он клял весь свет.  
  
  
 **Глава вторая.**  
  
Кьюзо снились сны.  
Картинка в них обычно была тусклой, но ощущения…  
Сперва он не верил снам, но это продолжалось недолго.  
Когда он был совсем маленьким, а дед ещё не лежал пластом, ему приснилось, как он убегает от шайки ребят постарше. Он забежал в какой-то пустующий дом и рванул вверх по ветхой лестнице. От преследователей он скрылся. Но одна из ступеней проломилась, и он упал вниз, пролетел всего лишь один этаж, но упал неудачно. Левая рука взорвалась болью в запястье.  
Кьюзо помнил, что проснулся от самой настоящей боли.  
Бабушка только обреченно покачала головой.  
А когда через пару дней он столкнулся с теми ребятами… то инстинктивно предпочел побежать в другую сторону, нежели во сне. Рука осталась цела, но его поймали и побили, а синяки сходили неделю.  
Кьюзо приставал с расспросами к бабушке, а та ворчала, но объясняла. А он не мог понять, почему она так не любит говорить об этом. Это же замечательно, когда что-то предупреждает тебя о плохом. А старуха злилась и говорила, что спасать только себя – нельзя, что уходить от неприятностей раз за разом – тоже нельзя. Потому что каждому отмерены свои беды и горести, и, если избегать их, они свалятся позже неподъемной ношей, приближая конец. И ещё – нельзя даже пытаться, даже думать о том, чтобы обмануть смерть.  
Кьюзо не верил и, конечно же, пользовался этими редкими наваждениями.  
А потом пришла расплата, как и говорила бабка.  
Сначала умер дед. Через пару дней бабушка погибла – она помогала в старой больнице, когда случился пожар.  
А сестренка пропала.  
Всего за неделю он потерял всю свою семью.  
Где-то там, в этих страшных семи днях он потерял все свои слезы и улыбки, все свои эмоции.  
  
Кьюзо прекратил следовать снам. Но начал воровать.  
Ему всё ещё зачем-то хотелось жить: то ли по привычке, то ли в призрачной надежде найти сестру. Он не верил, что её могли убить. Похитить, продать, спрятать, но не убить. Она была такой красивой, светлой, доброй, веселой… Нет, ни у кого просто рука не поднялась бы. И пока она жива, он должен искать.  
Но в этом мире слабаки ничего не способны добиться. И Кьюзо начал с физических тренировок. А потом стал корчевать жалость, доброту, милосердие: все эмоции, одну за другой, надевая непроницаемую маску отрешенности.  
  
Он ненавидел богачей. Они смели быть счастливыми, есть и пить вдоволь, устраивать себе праздники, наслаждаться жизнью, в то время такие, как он и подобные ему умирали от голода и холода. Но в большинстве своем торговцы были чересчур неосмотрительными, чтобы заметить его приближение, и слишком трусливыми, чтобы сделать что-то самим или приказать что-либо своей охране, состоящей из полных ротозеев, когда к их горлу или животу прижималось холодное, неумело заточенное лезвие катаны.  
Но однажды его быстрый рывок и выпад меча нашёл другой меч. Перед ним стоял невысокий человек, едва ли выше тринадцатилетнего пацана па пару пядей, в странной шапке и с трубкой. Он уверенно держал лезвие его катаны на коротком клинке, бесстрашно защищая жирного торговца, опасливо отошедшего за его спину.  
Кьюзо никогда не убивал. Бил, калечил, но не убивал. Сейчас ему и в голову не пришло, что следующий выпад может закончиться смертью. Тем более – его смертью: он, отчего-то, не сомневался, что это обязательно приснится ему.  
Но когда клинок в чужой руке затанцевал, Кьюзо почувствовал, как побежали по коже мурашки азарта и нечеловеческой жестокости. Сталь пела.  
А потом воин сделал резкий выпад, окончившийся быстрым финтом, отвлек внимание противника взмахом своей руки и выбил катану из его рук.  
\- Господин, - кинул мужчина за спину, предупреждающе посматривая на вставшего в стойку пацана, - могу я взять на службу нового охранника?  
\- Тессай, начальник моей охраны ты. Не морочь мне голову, - откликнулся толстый торговец, который уже болтал с таким же денежным мешком, возле лавки которого и попытал удачу Кьюзо.  
И мужчина обратился уже к мальчишке:  
\- Плошка риса и крыша над головой. Будешь охранником Господина?  
Кьюзо кивнул.  
И даже на миг не пустил в красно-карие глаза радость: теперь он сможет заработать достаточно денег, чтобы найти сестру. Пусть их ему ещё и не обещали, но он может взять и сам. Мужчине по имени Тессай достался лишь угрюмый взгляд из-под грязной взлохмаченной челки.  
  
  
 **Глава третья.**  
  
Кьюзо открыл глаза. Сегодня день обещал начаться намного раньше обычного. Сейчас всего лишь середина ночи. Но уснуть он больше не сможет.  
Ножны скользнули в руки. Додзе с некоторых пор стало его ночным домом.  
  
Говорят, что перед ликом смерти люди получают дар прозрения. Кажется, дед почувствовал это на себе сполна. День за днём Кьюзо убеждался в правоте старика и понимал, что пути самурая давно уже не существует.  
  
Мечи свистят, танцуют, извиваются…  
  
Среди охраны досточтимого господина никто не может сравниться с Кьюзо во владении мечом. Даже Тессай. Даже Кьёго. Но зачем утруждать себя изучением своенравного искусства фехтования, когда ты можешь выстрелить? Ведь так?  
Кьюзо кажется, что он слышит скрипучий голос деда над ухом: «Они называют себя самураями. А на самом деле – просто шваль… Даже не убийцы. У них нет гордости, чести, мужества.  
Трусы, защищающие трусов.  
Живут в своих клетках, клюют свои деньги, видят свои сны. И изредка – уничтожают.  
И ты среди них. Ничем не лучше. Пусть ты и понимаешь. От этого ничего не меняется».  
  
Бабушка учила его, что каждый должен помогать другим. Кьюзо знал, что своим существованием приносил окружающим лишь беды.  
Она говорила, что несчастен тот, кто не умеет дарить радость окружающему миру и думает только о себе. Кьюзо же видел, что это вовсе не так.  
И использовать сны только для себя – нельзя. Но Кьюзо не видел в них опасности для кого бы то ни было, кроме себя. И потому считал их бессмысленными: что толку в том, что нельзя применить.  
  
А теперь, когда он нашел сестру…  
  
  
 **Глава четвертая.**  
  
«- Интересно, он хоть раз с женщиной-то спал?  
\- Смотри – дошутишься! Покусает…  
Коридор наполняется ржачем. Кьюзо не реагирует. Ему было всё равно, что о нем думают эти люди.   
По коридору приближается смех. Охрана замолкает и вытягивается по стойке смирно, Кьюзо продолжает спокойно сидеть на подоконнике: господский сынишка со своим гаремом. Не стоит беспокойства. Он вообще не понимает, отчего Тессай ещё не снял его с рядовых дежурств: в конце концов, его тренировали как личного охранника Господина.  
\- А потом … - малолетний баловень шепчет что-то на ухо девушке, шедшей слева.  
Та улыбается и хихикает: ещё бы, тут каждой шутке станешь смеяться, - пару дней назад ты спала на соломе и тряслась от холода, а сегодня … Кьюзо видел, как её привели вчера вечером.  
Но эта перемазанная кукла, как и все прочие, не интересовали его. Конечно, приходится наблюдать за ними, но вряд ли хоть одна из них была способна на такую глупость, как убийство курицы, несущей золотые яйца.  
\- Укё-сама, подождите меня, - веселый легкий смех разносится по коридору, слышиться мелкая дробь каблучков.  
Девушка в ярко-желтом, расписанном красными лилиями, кимоно пробегает мимо. И хоть её лицо в белилах и помаде…  
Кьюзо вскакивает и хватает её за руку.  
\- Эй! Пусти!  
Он не верит своим ушам, своим глазам. За масками, одеждами и тоном – его сестра.  
\- Онее-сан…  
\- Ты его знаешь? – сын господина заинтересованно приближается.  
\- Нет, Укё-сама. Впервые его вижу, – она отвратительно и нетерпеливо стучит каблучком, требуя отпустить.  
Он отпускает. Потом.  
  
Для него не проблема – пройти мимо охраны. Даже если она из механических воинов. Всего два человека могут почувствовать его присутствие, но Кьёго сегодня охраняет господина, а Тессай… пропустит и так.  
Гарем не спит. Девушки болтают, кто-то курит опиум, кто-то играет на сямисэне, кто-то занимается самоудовлетворением. На него они смотрят точно на призрака, не собираясь верить глазам: как простой охранник оказался в личных покоях их господина? Так не бывает.  
Сына господина нигде не видно, и это хорошо.  
Мирный гул женских дел нарушается удивленным вздохом, только когда он находит свою сестру, опускается рядом с ней, протягивает руку и оглаживает её щеку:  
\- Я понимаю, онее-сан. Пусть…  
Но она не слушает. Раздается хлесткий звук пощечины.  
\- Убирайся! – ненависть в её голосе обжигает. – Я не знаю тебя!  
Кьюзо не может понять, почему. Что случилось? Он, наконец, нашел её…   
\- Тебя для меня не существует! Твоя сестра умерла! Сгинь!!»  
  
Мелькнул последний луч.  
И задернули темный полог.  
Сестра – размалеванная потаскуха, а он… безжалостный бездушный убийца.  
  
  
 **Глава пятая.**  
  
Странная сережка кружится на фоне гривы темно каштановых волос. Мужчина… У него темно карие глаза и…  
Сон обрывается.  
  
Ещё там – мальчишка. У него взгляд точно у щенка.  
Или хуже… В его глазах – восторг.  
Сон обрывается.  
  
Какая-то девица просит…  
… она так похожа на сестру.  
Сон обрывается.  
  
И снова – темно карие глаза, в которых стынет обреченность. Рядом с ними мелькают светлые. В них – легкая грусть, побитая неизлечимым весельем.  
У темноволосого мужчины губы сложены толстой упрямой линией. Жесток.  
Сон обрывается.  
  
Какой-то стальной мешок. Строит из себя воина, а сам меч впервые в руках держит.  
Гремит.  
Сон обрывается.  
  
Не так много снов осталось…  
\- Говорят, по городу ходит крестьянка и нанимает самураев!  
\- Да прям!  
\- Правда. Предлагает им плату рисом. Хочет набрать войско против бандитов.  
Так вот оно что.  
  
В руках у темноволосого – меч.  
Его удары четки, мощны и непробиваемы.  
В его безжизненных глазах на миг вспыхивает азарт.  
Сон обрывается.  
  
Их прерывают.  
Достаточно.  
  
Седоволосый спрашивает снова.  
Кьюзо знает свой ответ.  
\- Да.  
  
Сны сбываются. Вновь.  
  
  
 **Глава шестая.**  
  
Все просто. И не так утомительно, как в той клетке.  
Ему все равно, как его зовут, куда его посылают, чем его считают. Теперь всё равно. Не всё равно только – его поединок с Камбеем.  
  
Да, снова – сны.  
\- Что с тобой?  
\- Все хорошо, бабушка.  
\- Нет. Всё не так. Иначе бы я не смогла говорить с тобой.  
\- Всё хорошо, бабушка.  
Сон обрывается.  
  
Мягкие руки оглаживают щеки.  
\- Почему ты снова здесь?  
\- Я не знаю. Скажи мне.  
\- Ты не должен искать смерти. Живи.  
\- Я не ищу.  
Пронзительная острота впивается в сердце.  
Кьюзо просыпается от боли в груди.  
  
«Живи».  
Как? Зачем? Он позабыл…  
А потому… Потому его предложения помочь окрашены тоном одолжения, улыбки похожи на гримасы презрения, а несколько лишних слов подобны предвестникам какого-то жуткого, нечеловеческого проклятия.  
Но с каждым днем воздух становится более сладким. И с каждым часом Кьюзо всё отчетливей понимает, что он защищает. И каждое движение становится более ощутимым.  
И уже волнует не только поединок…  
  
И снова снятся сны.  
С каждым разом всё длиннее.  
Сперва – пронзительная боль в груди.  
Потом – тяжесть во всем теле.  
Затем – отчего-то отчаянное и бесконечно грустное выражение темно карих глаз.  
И слова. Помни о нашем поединке, помни о том, что убить тебя могу только я!  
Помни.  
  
И сон обрывается в темноту.  
Вот только Кьюзо не уверен, что это – конец сна, а не его жизни.  
Веет странным холодом.  
  
  
 **Глава седьмая.**  
  
Теперь Кьюзо знает, как в лицо заглядывает смерть.  
Его сны имеют нехорошую привычку – сбываться.  
И хочется обмануть.  
Пусть бабушка всегда запрещала обманывать сны.  
  
И вот – то самое. Полумеханический самурай заносит руку над Камбеем, а тот не успевает. Мальчишку не видно за нападающим, но Кьюзо знает – сейчас тот поднимется с пола, схватит пистолет и расстреляет прихвостня Укё, а вместе с ним и его, беловолосого самурая, своего кумира. Да, Кьюзо не мог не заметить.  
Ещё есть пара секунд: можно отскочить в сторону, можно ринуться вперед и самому убить противника, можно…  
Нельзя. Нельзя обманывать сны.  
  
Но Кьюзо всегда был непослушным мальчишкой.  
«- Бабушка, а куда попадают люди, когда умирают?  
\- Куда? На Небеса. А потом снова рождаются на земле, чтобы жить.  
\- А что на Небесах?  
\- Там… тоже жизнь.  
\- Там весело?  
\- Не знаю, внучек, не была я там, - смеется старушка.  
\- Там скучно, - категорично решает белобрысый мальчишка.  
\- И что делать?  
\- А можно после смерти не попасть туда?  
\- Нельзя.  
\- Значит, духи, когда говорят с тобой, спускаются с Небес для этого?  
\- Умный ты!  
\- Знаешь, когда я умру, я найду кого-нибудь, кто будет меня видеть и буду с ним! Мне будет не так скучно, как на Небесах.  
\- Не городи ерунды! Между Небесами и Землей могут остаться только преступники и те, чьи дела ещё не закончены. И им вовсе не так хорошо, как ты думаешь, - теперь она злится и хватает его за ухо.  
\- Ай, ай! Я понял, понял!!»  
  
Так вот, Камбей. Помни, что ты – моё незаконченное дело. Я не сомневаюсь, что ты сможешь это – видеть умершего противника, успевшего стать соратником.  
И не заставляй меня ждать слишком долго.  
Кьюзо криво ухмыляется. Ведь если у души осталось действительно неоконченное дело, она может и вернуться. Учти, я ещё не мёртв. Это было бы слишком просто и бессмысленно для того, кто сделал едва ли один глоток жизни.  
А потому, не удивляйся, если у очередного умелого противника окажется моё лицо.


End file.
